The Prince Diaries
by AzN TeRRi
Summary: Hiya! This is one of my fics that I've worked hard on, so hopefully its good!! So I hope you'll read it! Please R+R! *CHAPTER 3 UP*
1. Dreams come true

Hello! Okie dokies, I just had a bizaare idea..of switching the characters around...  
  
I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!  
  
'Dreams come true'  
  
"Hey Michael, hurry up! Mia is here!" Lilly yelled, as Michael ran down the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready! Hey Mia!" Michael said as he exited his house. "hey.." Mia said in a dreamy voice. "Hello? Mia is my friend! Not yours!" Lilly said. "I'm just being friendly..losen up! Breath..hee-hoo-hee-hoo" Michael said as he demonstrated to Lilly. "Get a life!" Lilly said as she got on her scooter. "Come on Mia!" Lilly said looking back, while Mia was staring at Michael. "MIA! LET'S GO!" Lilly scooted back to Mia, grabbed her hand, and started to scoot. "Bye!" Mia said quickly. "See you at school!" Michael said as he waved.   
  
*Ring!* The warning bell rang at Grove High School. "Hmm, a few more minutes.....better practice my speech.." Mia thought. Michael walked up as Mia was sitting down. He smiled at the sight of her, then as two students walked up, and one of them sat on Mia. "Oops, didn't see you. Sorry." The boy said, and walked away. "Hey!" Michael yelled, getting ready to run after them. "No it's okay..seriously! It's okay.." Mia said as she tried to stop him. "Okay fine..but next time I see them, don't stop me okay? You're a living thing! Don't let them do this to you!" Michael said as he looked at her. Mia giggle, as she stared at him dreamily. She then snapped out, and his words echoed inside her head.  
  
"But my goal is to be invisible............." Mia mumbled. "NO! HOW CAN YOU BE INVISIBLE? YOU'RE SO TALENTED! Come on, start living your life, and learn to love it!" Michael shook Mia. *RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!* The bell rang. "Hey I gotta go, but goodluck on the speech!" Michael said as he ran inside the school. "Bye..!" Mia said dreamily. "MIA LET'S GO!" Lilly said as she pulled her to the classroom.  
  
*Lunch*  
  
"Hey where's Mia?" Michael asked Lilly. "She felt like barfing while she did her speech, so she zoomed out and scooted home I guess....I'll call her tonight." Lilly said annoyed by her brother. "Uhh, hey I'm going to the Rock Gym, I'll skip for today, but don't tell!" Michael said as he ran off. "Looking for Mia?" Lilly turned, but Michael was already gone. "....Michael Michael Michael....what are you going to do now?" Lilly thought with a smirk.  
  
He arrived at the Rock Gym, and saw Mia climbing. He ran up to the rope-holder guys thingie.. "Hey, I got it.." Michael said. "Are you trained?" The guy asked. "No, but this is my .... sister.." Michael said. "Okay fine, but if there are any injuries, you both aren't welcome in this gym you got it?" The guy questions. "Got it!" Michael said and took the rope. "Attention!" Mia said, getting ready to get down. She looked down, and saw Michael. "AHHHHHH!!" Mia screamed at the sight. "Whoa!" Michael said, as the sudden weight fell apon his hands. As Mia slowly got down.."Hey.." Michael said with a smile.  
  
"What are you doing here? Lunch is almost over!" Mia said as she looked at her watch. "I'm planning to spend the day with you..." Michael smiled. "You heard?" Mia said. "Yeah, it's okay to be nervous when you do a speech.." Michael said as he helped Mia off her equiptment. "What are we going to do?" Mia asked. "You'll see!" Michael grabbed her hand, and they ran out of the gym. They got the Garage, where Michael's band practiced, but no one was there yet, because school wasen't over yet.   
  
What am I going to do here? Help you fix cars? Because I'll gladly help." Mia said with a smile. "Nono..fixing cars isn't a girl's job!" Michael explained. "Then, what are we going to do here?" Mia asked. "I'm going to teach you how to play the keyboard, or piano..." Michael said with a smile. "Help me? ME LEARN HOW TO PLAY A KEYBOARD?! I can't even get the beat right for drumming! How can I possibly play the piano? My hand sincrinization is 100, but hand held cordnation is ZERO!" Mia said freaking out.  
  
"Relax relax, no one is here to listen! Just you and I. You're a beginner, so who would laugh?" Micheal reassured. "Are you sure about this?" Mia asked. "It'll be great!" Michael said, as he got behind her. She was sitting down, and Michael wasinstucting her. Her curly hair was soft and puffy, and Michael loved the scent of it. He placed his hands over Mia's, and started to move his fingers, while Mia was moving along with it. Mia couldn't get out of the daze with her fantasy.  
  
Michael closed his eyes, as he played wildy with Mia's fingers on the keyboard. She could feel his energy for music, so she paid attention on the keyboard, and started to learn. "Okay, I think you kind of got the hang..here..why don't you try something?" Michael said as he stood up. Mia missed his presence behind her, so he swallowed, and she tried to play.  
  
*DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM* The piano echoed, as a key flew out of the board. "Oh my gosh! Michael I'm so sorry!" Mia said, while Michael ran over to pick up the key. "You know what? No, I'm going to leave.." Mia said a bit upset. "Nono! Don't go..it's no problem, I can glue this thing back in anytime.." Michael said. "Really?" Mia said looking into his eyes. "No.NONONO! I'm going to hurt you and you're going to get mad..and whats the point right?" Mia said like a motormouth.  
  
She then walked out the exit, but she didn't see the pile of car oil there, and slipped. "WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mia screamed. Michael, at the sight of this ran to the rescue. Just in time, he caught Mia from falling flat faced into the oil. "What a big mess..." Mia said looking down. "Thanks.." Mia said trying to get out of his embrace. "See? I ruin everything.." Mia said kind of upset.  
  
"It's not your fault! There should be a sign there that says, 'Caution! Oil pile!' Michael joked. Right then, a car stopped right infront of them. "Mr.Michael?" A man said with leather jacket and shiny leather shoes. "Mr.Michael? Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Michael." Michael said while he put out his for a hand-shake. "Mr.Moscovitz, please come with me, and please take off your shoes while you enter the car." The man said, giving Michael's shoes a dirty look. "Uhh, who are you?" Michael asked. "Your grandmother wants to see you today." The man said stifly. "What about my friend?" Michael asked. "We got room in the car, and please, do take off your shoes." The man said.  
  
"Oh, nono it's okay. I'll walk home....It's fine.." Mia said with a tiny smile. "You sure?" Michael asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Mia said. "Allright then, call Lilly when you get home!" Michael yelled, as he took off his shoes and slid in the car. Then they took off. "Bye..." Mia mumbled.   
  
Finally, they've arrived to a huge huge house, with a enormous front yard. Michael kept quiet. "The man then opened the door, to the house, as the car pulled over to the driveway. He entered the house, with many butlers around the room. Michael was staring around, until.."MICHAEL!" A lady yelled. Michael looked up, and saw an ellegant woman sprinting down the stairs. "How lovely to see you!" The woman said pleased. "Uhh, can I help you?" Michael asked cluelessly. "I'm your grandmother!" The lady said with a smile. "OH GRANDMOTHER? HOW GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Michael said as he quickly embraced him.   
  
"How is your life in San Francisco?" She asked, while they were walking to the couches. "It's been great!" Michael said a bit excited. They sat down, and tea was served. "Thank you." Michael said. "So..what's up?" Michael asked. "Uhh, what's up? Oh I see, the sky darling, the sky." The lady said as she smiled. "Oh, hahaha. I meant, so..is there anything you need to talk about?" Michael asked. "How would you like it, living in Genovia?" She asked, while drinking her tea. "Oh, I'm not planning to move there, I'm planning to live in San Francisco all my life." Michael said.  
  
The smile off Michael's grandmother dissapeared in an instant. "Well, I've got..some news for you......." His grandmother said. "You're the Prince of Genovia, and soon you would have to rule the land. Lilly your sister is also the princess..." His grandmother said. "Prince of Genovia? WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!?" He spazzed. "Pardon me?" His grandmother asked. "I'M A PRINCE?" Michael said while he jumped around the room. "Yes...are you frustrated?" His grandmother asked.  
  
"Frustrated? I'm more then happy!" He said. "But on one condition.." She said strictly now. "You are never to see that girl Amelia Thermopolis again!" She said.  
  
"What? Never to see her again?.....how could that be...?" He said, as he fell on the couch.  
  
  
I hoped you liked it! Please R+R! 


	2. Dreams Shattered

Chapter two. Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter..although it's kinda......ehh..wront ruin it for u..^.^  
  
"Why can't I see Amelia Thermopolis?!" Michael questioned his grandmother. "That is not how you speak to a queen!" The lady demanded. "You're my grandmother!" Michael yelled.  
  
The grandmother looked down...a bit disapointed. "I'll give you the reason, after a period of time. Right now, we're going to get you dressed up. "What? I'm fine like this!" Michael said. "No no, you're not ever going to wear those baggy pants of yours again. Your hair will be a bit shorter and a lot neater." His grandmother said. "Whoa! Wait! Rewind, and just freeze!" He said a bit annoyed.  
  
"What?" His grandmother said surprised. "I don't even know your name! I'm only 18! Don't exspect much from me." He explained. "Who has hair like you? Who dresses like you?" His grandma asked. "Everyone?" Michael answered.  
  
"Hmm.." "Mrs.Moscovitz, you have a call from England, making trades of pears." Said a lady. "Very well. Michael, please excuse me." She said. "Wait! I don't even know your name." Michael said. "Renedi. I'll see you tomorrow my dear." She said with a smile, then got up and left the room. "I guess, I'll go now..." Michael said, then opened the door and left.  
  
*Home*  
  
"So, did you meet your grandmother today?" Michael's mother asked. "18 YEARS, HOW COME YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE US THE SLIGHTEST CLUE??* Michael asked. "What's going on?" Lilly said, as she entranced the room. "WE'RE ROYAL!" Michael said in a fit. "I don't get it! Your grandmother said that you were thrilled about the entire thing!" His mother said. "WE'RE ROYAL?!" Lilly asked. "Yes, and the whole thing sucks!" Michael said as she sat down on a chair. "How can that suck?" Lilly asked with excitement.  
  
"IT SUCKS BY NOT SEEING MIA ANYMORE!" Michael said as he ran upstairs. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Lilly yelled, but Michael just went to his room and slammed it. He turned up music, listening a song he and his band made. he pumped it up, skipping everything. Just his music and his dreams.  
  
*Next day*  
  
"Hey wassup?" Michael asked Mia at school. "Hey........" She said as she looked away. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing...I gotta go now..." Mia said quietly, then left. "What's wrong with Mia?" Lilly asked. "I have no clue, but ask her today k?" Michael asked Lilly. "Yeah sure definetly." She said as she saw Mia walk off. "HEY WAIT UP!" Lilly said running up to Mia.  
  
"Hey!" Mia said as she gave Lilly a hug. "Why the sudden change? She was cold to me, and so heart-filled with Lilly...something is up." Michael decided on. "And I'll find out." He said as he started to walk to school.  
  
All day, Mia had avoided Michael. Michael was feeling awkward, and actually misses Mia. *Ring!!* The school rang, as a herd of students walked out of their classrooms, dying to get off school's ground.  
  
Michael saw Mia walking alone in the hallway, by her locker. "That's a good chance." Michael thought, and sprinted to Mia. "Hey what's up? You've avoided me all day. What's wrong? Is it something I did?" He asked. "No, it's nothing. I..look at the time! I gotta go!" Mia said. Michael touched her arm, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" He damanded.  
  
"It's just your grandmother and my grandmother. Your grandma is royal." She said. "How'd you know?" Michael asked puzzled. "Your grandmother sent people to our house yesterday, and warned is about it. She said to never see you again...." Mia said in a huff.  
  
"Whoa......what? MY GRANDMOTHER DIDN'T EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Michael said a bit mad. "I bet she said the same thing to you..." Mia said a bit sad. "I don't care. She can't just come up to me and same I can't see you anymore! That's insane! I don't care! I'm going to see you anyway!" Michael said. "Really?" Mia said very happily. "I promise! I'll come by your house every midnight..I'll talk to you then." Michael said excitedly.  
  
"K...Well............" Mia said blushing. Then two bulk men came up, and pulled Mia away from Michael. "WHAT THE HECK! LET HER GO!" Michael said, struggling the grip by the strong man. "YOU ARE NOT TO SEE THAT GIRL. YOU HAVE TO GO NOW." One of the people said. Mia was obvious fighting the man too, but no luck.  
  
"I'll call you!" Michael mouthed to Mia. She nodded, and gave up. "Why does grandma have to do this to me? Mia had done nothing wrong!" Michael said. "Your grandma would explain everything to you right now. Please make yourself comfortable in the car. Right then, a limo pulled up. "Whatever.." Michael said. "Just why does grandma wants us to be apart?" Michael asked himself.  
  
I hoped you enjoyed the fanfic! Please R+R! 


	3. Questions Answered

After three days of brainstorming, I finally present you chapter 3! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
Michael has arrived to his grandma's house. With a rush, he ran into the house, ignoring the salutations from the people. "Grandma!" he yelled. His grandmother walked down the stairs. "Michael, that is no way for a prince to act in such a manner. Never yell." She corrected him. "Anyway...about Amelia Thermopolis?" He asked with curiousity.  
  
"Well, is that why you yelled in the first place?" She questioned him. "Yes! But grandma please! Tell me why can't I see her!?" He asked, almost yelling. "This girl can make you yell at the queen, then I guess she is really important to you." She said. "Yes, she's my sister's best friend. I don't see Lilly coming here. Why only me?" He asked another question.  
  
"You must be excited, because you're throwing a million questions at me." She said with a smile. "Grandma..." Michael whined. "Oh allright. I don't want you to see Amelia because, it seems like you really like her." She said a bit worried. "I do!" Michael explained. "That's the problem Michael. I don't want you to like her." She said as she picked up a cup of tea.  
  
"Why can't I like her?" Michael asked, getting ready to get mad. "She's not a royal, and of course you're not allowed to date anyone or marry anyone that isn't royal!" She explained. "What?! It dosen't matter! I don't care about the royalty things! All I know is that I like her." He said.  
  
"Well, I will certainly not allow this to happen!" She said as she shot out her chair. "This is my love life grandma, why must you put me in such a position?" He asked with sympathetic eyes. "Oh don't give me those gorgeous eyes." She said as she turned away from him. "Please?? There's nothing wrong with her!!" He said.  
  
"Well, she certainly dosen't look like a royal." His grandmother mummbled. "I can fix her up, just give me a week time. Then, you can meet the real Mia." He said with excitement. "Why do I want to meet her? She's not your girlfriend or anything serious. Is she?" His grandmother asked.  
  
"Well, I like her. I intend to ask her out someday.." Michael said. Renedi clucked at this. "Well, this is your life. I'm not allowing you to date her until I meet her. Understood?" She asked with a strict voice. "THANK YOU!" He yelled as he hugged her. "Uhh.." His grandmother squealed. "Uh, grandma? Why isn't Lilly here?" He asked, looking around the house. "Lilly is only 15. You're 18, and I think you're old enough." She said.  
  
"What do you mean? Our parents never mentioned anything about this!" Michael asked. "Well, we had a deal. When one of you turns 18, we take you in for royal duty lessons. Lilly is only 15, but you're 18. She is allowed to know, but she is still too young for such a big impact." His grandmother explained.  
  
"...I see....what happened to my father?" He asked. Suddenly, the Renedi the queen looked down. "Your father was a wonderful man. He was nice and caring. He would've been a great King. Yet, a few months ago..he passed away." She said while she sat back down. "What happened? Why didn't I ever meet him?" Michael asked. "Well, he loved your mother. Your mother came to Genovia for research. Of course, meeting your father, they both instantly fell inlove. She never knew that he was the Prince of Genovia." She said as she paused.  
  
"Then..?" Michael asked. Renedi sighed, and continued. "Of course, your mother had to leave to come back to San Francisco. Your father then snuck to America to marry your mother. I haven't seen him for five years, but he always sent me letters saying he's allright. Yet, he never told me where he was. Until, we traced him. I went to America the day after I got the information. I found your father, and he was very happy. Very happy with two beautiful children. Which was you and Lilly." She said with a bright smile, as if the sight was in her head, playing as a film.  
  
"But.." She paused. "But what grandma?" He asked. "But he had a decision to make. To come back to Genovia with me, or stay in America with his beautiful family. Of course, your mother didn't want to come back to Genovia. She isn't a royal, so she didn't like the idea of being a princess." She said. "So your father chose to be the Prince, leaving you and your mother behind, but they would still write to eachother or talk on the telephone." She said with a small smile.  
  
"That's how he got through 18 years, still intouch with your mother. But, three months ago, he passed away, in a car accident." She said, and even her small tiny smile had disapeared. "I'm sorry grandma..." Michael said as he embraced her. "No it's all right. Away from the tragic story, are you ready?" She asked. "Ready for what?" Michael questioned. "For Prince Lessons." She said with a smile.  
  
I hoped you liked this chapter! Please read and review! ^.^ 


End file.
